joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Touhou Character (Community made)
Summary A theoretical composition of every single character from The Touhou Project Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A possibly Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | At least 2-B | At least High 1-C Name: Composite Touhou Character Origin: The Touhou Project (As a hypothetical character) Gender: Apache Helicopter Age: Varies Classification: Varies |-|3-A Vsbw Stats='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Attack Reflection, Chi Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Age Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Intangibility, Smoke Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Precognition, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 7 and 8 will continue to exist as long as a concept any fairy embodies remains in addition to the sun, moon, stars and countless other entities), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Lunacy, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Heat Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Boundary Perception, Power Mimicry, Puppet Mastery, Thread Manipulation, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Transformation, Non-Corporeal, Telekinesis, Creation, Subjective Reality, Life Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (All main types), Matter Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Duplication, Can virtually destroy anything by crushing its "eye", Multiple Personalities, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Dimensional Travel, Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), BFR, Existence Erasure, Invisibility, Refining, Portal Creation, Immersion, Acausality (Type 1), Insect Manipulation, Blindness Inducement, Insanity Inducement, Causality Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Madness Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Medicine Creation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Eternity Manipulation (Can apply eternity to anybody they wish freezing them forever), Fear Manipulation, Judgement Manipulation, Autumn Magic, Harvest Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Necromancy, Subconscious Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Memory Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Dowsing, Fourth Wall Awareness, Size Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Absorption (all types), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification, Adaptation, Gravity Manipulation, Astral Projection, Resurrection, Density Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Reactive Evolution, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Time Travel and Smite (with the ying yang orb), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Illusions, Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Telepathy |-|Low 2-C OBW Stats/2-B Stats='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities in addition to Spiritual Awareness, Mass reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Homing Attack, Reverse Vocifery and Magma Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, Immunity to Sickness and Time Paradox Immunity |-|High 1-C CRW Stats='Powers and Abilities:' All previous abilities mostly to a far higher degree, in addition to Morale Manipulation, Law and Physics Manipulation, Lunar Empowerment, History Manipulation, Petrification, Dimensional Storage, Freedom, Paralysis Inducement, Wish Granting, Unknown Inducement, Sense Manipulation, Presence Manipulation, Healing, Messianic Plane Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Invulnerability, Inversion, Power Augmentation, Bubble Manipulation, Laser Generation, Circadian Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Duplication (Gods can clone themselves infinitely without losing power), Immortality (Type 9) Logic Manipulation, Enslavement, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Immutability, White Hole Creation, Miracle Manipulation, Origin Manipulation, Feng Shui Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Biological Manipulation and One-Hit KO, Resistance to Insanity Inducement, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least High Universe Level possibly Universe level+ (Can shatter the heavens which are larger than the infinite sized hell. Created an infinite corridor composed of infinite pieces of space time, an infinite sized realm with its own space-time) | At least Universe level+ (Doremy Sweet is the ruler and governor of The Dream World which is its own separate reality and can contain countless dreams that range from unknown sizes to the size of Constellations and Galaxies, Far superior to anything in Gensokyo including the likes of Yukari and it's Gods) | At least Multiverse level (In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Yukari Yakumo was stated to be easily able to undermine everything in reality and her ability is defined as one that allows both creation and destruction and can freely manipulate every existence. Additionally she can control all boundaries and remove all boundaries which would include the boundary of red-white which represents the beginning of all things that being existence and nothingness itself. Doremy Sweet can also control the dreamworld and use it to freely manipulate reality. Gods can exist everywhere across otherworlds and timelines | At least High Complex Multiverse level (In addition, Touhou follows brane cosmology and string theory.And seeing as to which the branes fall under string theory , this should justify string theory existing more since no other related theories other than string theory was noticed, alongside the fact that Renko was the one who noticed these phenonemons) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Universal | At least Class 25 | Varies up to Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Universal possibly Universal+ | At least Universal+ | At least Multiversal | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least High Universe Level possibly Universe level+ (The destruction of the observable universe is absolutely insignificant to Amitabha) | At least Universe level+ | At least Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman, seemingly Limitless | Limitless Range: Multiversal (Gods have access to otherworlds) | High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Mini-Hakkero, Occult Balls, Roukanken and Hakurouken, Sword of Hisou, Yin-Yang Orb, Miracle Mallet, ETC. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius | Supergenius Weaknesses: None noteable Key: Vs Battles (3-A) Stats | Omniversal Battlefield (Low 2-C) Stats | The most popular opinion, sans the other ratings (2-B) | Characterrealms (High 1-C) Stats Note 1: Vs battles ratings were originally going to be used. But since touhous tier varies between so many people and wikis, ranking from 3-A all the way to High 1-C and beyond, (with majority disagreeing with vs battles) I just gave them different keys for the most popular ratings so everybody is happy. Note 2: Credit to Vsbattles wiki, Omniversal Battlefield wiki and Characterrealms wiki for these ratings and explanations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:WankCategory:DownplayCategory:WaifusCategory:LewdCategory:Tough To Deal With ItCategory:Bullet Hell Users Category:Solos your favorite verse Category:Husbandos Category:Wank Manipulation Category:Downplayed Category:Helicopters Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Danmaku Users Category:Solos Undertale Category:Reality Warpers Category:Alcoholic Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Immunity Users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Composites Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3 Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Touhou Project Category:Solos your verse Category:Geniuses